A Demon King among Heroes
by KageSekai
Summary: A mysterious power touches the land of the league and in seeking the source of such power, a member finds only an unconscious young man and takes him with the league, elsewhere is a totally different villain that any hero has witnessed and the Beginning of a new era begins now. Godou x Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Demon King among Heroes.**

 **Crossfic: Campione x DC Universe.**

 _A mysterious power touches the land of the league and in seeking the source of such power, a member finds only an unconscious young man and takes him with the league, elsewhere is a totally different villain that any hero has witnessed and the Beginning of a new era begins now._

* * *

 **[New Earth]**

In the darkness of the night the lightning from the stormy clouds sounded more ferocious than ever, the rain did not stop falling with an enormous force. In almost all the world that happened, that great storm had no end and it did not seem that that end arrived to see a new day, that was very mysterious.

It all started in the middle of the day, when the rain was just beginning without the sky becoming cloudy, but little by little the weather got worse. The sky turned night (not literally), the dark clouds competed with the darkness of the night and the lightning continued, At first it seemed like an ordinary storm, "In a few moments it happened", was what everyone said and Unfortunately did not happen

On the contrary everything intensified more and more, it seemed as if the gods spilled their anger against the earth, but something was wrong, a bad feeling was born in those who had lived different things, it was impossible to think that this was something normal.

But not everyone believed it, so walking carefully was a person with a dark hood. That person was walking through an area near a forest, a place where a mysterious energy had been detected, and energy beyond what was acceptable to a normal person and therefore something that could be quite dangerous.

The damp earth quickly turned into mud making it difficult to move around, but the shadow did not have a single problem to move. In the whole area of that forest was the only thing that walked to that area, every animal that lived in that place escaped or stayed as far as possible from that area of the forest where the shadow walked.

The more I walked I reached his destination and the shadow was more than surprised, because in front of his eyes was a huge crater, there was no meteor to provoke it but there was a badly injured person in it.

He looked around, could feel a power that normal people could not understand, the very essence of nature.

"It is not possible for a person as young as he has so much magical power" The shadow said with a female voice "This level of power is comparable to that of Dr. Fate, perhaps something else was the cause of this" He wondered as he went down To see the unconscious young man lying on the ground.

While the shadow was going to see the young man hurt, another shadow walked very badly wounded with blood falling from his body, it moved slowly but still traveled a great distance, that shadow had a smile on his face.

"You won the 2nd round on this occasion King, but in the end I will be the one to win the victory in the war" He said with a challenging voice to himself, then the Egyptian mark of life appeared before the being and this entered into it.

But in the crater, you could see how the shadow had pulled the crater out of the crater and was shocked as well as terrified.

A young man with black hairs like the obsidian short and riotous pointed that a dark complexion and his eyes were not visible because he was unconscious. A good-looking face could not be called handsome; He wore a white shirt with long black sleeves under a white short-sleeved T-shirt and black denim trousers, black shoes, but all his clothing and body was full of wounds, some even deadly, and blood was coming out of them Fast and violent.

The shadow laid him in a solid place, lay him down and with his hands on his chest he concentrated.

\- _Yam eht tirips fo erutan laeh eht sbnuow fo raw_ \- I conjugate strange words and an energy was born from nothing, which covered his hands and then touched the young man's chest, but only hard seconds before the magic disappeared - Impossible ... he destroyed my magic ... as - asked the female voice to see how his magical energy was destroyed from nothing - I will try again - he said while closing his eyes and gathered more magical power, then recite again the strange enchantment - _Yam eht Tirips fo erutan laeh eht sbnuow fo raw._

But as the first time, magic barely touched the young man's body and completely vanished, that surprised her greatly. I quickly noticed how the young man's body gradually regenerated as if it had a healing factor.

The witch watched the young man's body. His wounds healed very quickly, but if he stayed in those conditions under that rain he could get an illness and with those wounds in his body, he went to his fast recovery, he was not sure that the young man would be good to stay in the middle of a storm.

The magician took an object from a pocket, and then when entering a code, a voice was heard.

\- Here the League of Justice, which happen Zatanna? - asked a male voice to the hooded Zatanna name.

"I need to be transported to the Watchtower and fast Cyborg, I think I found something that can either be the cause or know what caused that immense amount of energy received in this area," Zatanna said to the voice through an intercom.

"Right away," said the voice before hanging up.

Then the body or the area around both shadows turned an intense light of white color and after a few seconds, both shadows had disappeared, leaving only the darkness of the forest left and to itself the infinite silence of the animals that would soon return to its home By the departure of the two beings that so terrified them.

* * *

 _IN SOME PLACE OF THE UNIVERSE_

In a room surrounded by various machines and an area that guarded a person, was that mysterious young man who was demoted by Zatanna, who was lying on a white bed and his breathing was granted by a respirator, his heart monitored by a machine Of pulse and that behind an invisible window was a group of people.

"You are telling me that this child comes from another reality" I asked a young man aged 22, who wore a full-bodied red suit with a yellow ray in the center, had no mask on and could see his Short blond hair, slightly tanned complexion, and light blue eyes, her face was slightly childish and playful.

"This is Barry, there are no records of a person with the boy's appearance anywhere and the trace of energy emanating from his body does not indicate that he is from this world. So yes, this guy is not of this reality" Said a A young man of about 23, who had 75% of his body made machine, only some parts showed the human skin, like the right side of his face, showing his black complexion and his only dark brown eye, his other Bionic eye was red, that man did not wear hair and his eyes were serious and very calm, that person was Cyborg.

"Whether this reality is or not, you may know where that strange energy comes from which we cannot get clear information." Said a man with short black hair, a white complexion and blue eyes like the sky itself, was something Handsome and handsome, with a confident and serene countenance that could be worthy of a possible leader, this man wore a suit fitted to his well-formed and worked blue body and blue underpants on the outside, for some strange reason, in his Chest was an S trapped in a yellow triangle.

"We should not trust Clark; something inside me tells me that he is a dangerous person." The only woman in that group said, her long wavy hair was on her back, her complexion was white and her eyes were a navy blue, Beautiful but fierce face, that lady wore a red one-piece suit with gold and an eagle on her chest, on her arms a bracelet of pure metal, as well as a type of blue underwear with white stars and boots White, in addition to having a tiara with a red star in the center.

"I think you exaggerate a little, Diana" said a handsome man with short blond hair, which had a white complexion and blue eyes like the sea, a handsome and very dignified face, that man between 22 or 23 years old had an Orange-yellow shirt with a pattern of goldfish scales and green trousers with a kind of black-green underwear and carrying a gold trident.

"I do not know Arthur, this kind of thing can be very dangerous," said a young man with short brown hair and white eyes and brown eyes, even if they were white by the green mask he wore full body with black and with the image of a green flashlight in the center.

"Hal and Diana are very right to be careful, that boy has a collision of magical powers inside and outside him" Said a man of about 22 with a short dark hair and a white complexion, his eyes were of a black tonality, He wore a full-length red suit with a belt, bangles, boots, and the image of a lightning-gold chest, wore a white cape / hood with gold finishes. "What do you think of this, Bruce?" asked the last person in the room.

A young man with dark hair and a slightly tanned complexion, which had dark orbs like the night without stars, an attractive and very good face with fine places worthy of a man of high birth, that man wore a gray suit with A red belt above a dark underwear, in the center of the suit a black bat surrounded by a yellow oval and a black cape, gloves with a type of blades in the back and on his back was a hood in the shape of the Face of a bat.

Bruce said nothing and looked at the young teenager, analyzed it in a serious way and thought what kind of person it could be, whether it was as dangerous as Doomsday or Darkseid or whether he was a magic ally like Dr. Fate or Shazam, but not knowing what it was like There was no easy way to respond to the doubts of his partner.

"For now it is not a threat. If you get up and act like a crazy Superman you may resort to force, but for now I consider that you have been the victim of a powerful magician. Wait for him to wake up, "said the gentleman of the night in response to the calm and cold voice characteristic of him.

The companions of the bat turned to see him. It was nothing new that he saw everything from a single and clear side that is why many were still alive today, so they decided to let the young man rest and regain consciousness, not knowing the kind of being that he really was although Diana and Shazam did not feel very comfortable with him.

* * *

In another part of the world in the mystical realm where the myths and legends are real, at the top of a pyramid one could observe the shadow that had come along with the mysterious young man and watched from the top of the desert of Egypt, with a Smile in face I look for the area. It was time to make his move while his enemy recovered, then the sun made the individual was revealed.

A handsome blond-haired man with a tan complexion like cinnamon and clear blue eyes like the crystal clear water of an oasis, a serious but noble face, but with a rather gruesome smile, he was not wearing a shirt And showed his well-formed body with various tattoos, that man wore a white cloth in the form of loincloths and was commonly worn by the ancient Egyptians, on his face had a number of black tattoos which were clearly hieroglyphs of ancient Egypt.

"The inert lands, oh great kings that caused the pains, oh great drought that emptied the earth, before or called, before my appointment and before my orders that the sky is covered with darkness, that sinners sin and good ones fear and that Before the lightning of the sky all are punished "Words of spell were sung and quickly the blue sky was formed in darkness by the clouds that threatened an imminent storm, but not only in the lands of Egypt but in the world.

In each part the world became darkened and the lightning along with the thunder slowly released and resounded strongly in the earth, the water continued to descend calmly and softly, little by little the great storm that would attract the attention of kings and heroes And even villains would come in sight of all.

The man smiled proudly as he watched his plan begin, but then a golden light shone on his back, where an Ankh was present; Then a being appeared on the young man's back.

"Who are you?" I asked the being with a voice mysteriously much like the voice of the young man. "Respond before I decide to unleash my anger in this place." Then a great magical pressure filled the area, but the individual did not blink.

"Weak" I calmly exclaimed the young man with blonde hair, then turn to see who was challenging him and his eyes turned to surprise and then to amusement before what his eyes observed "Interesting." In front of his eyes was a man with an identical expression and appearance, from the tattoos to his body. His face and his clothes, everything was identical to him. As if he looked at the reflection of the water but his counterpart had a look of anger instead of fun as he had. Demonstration I was not happy.

"As you bear, insignificant being, to take the form of the great God of chaos and violence, lord of the storms and war of the great kingdom of Egypt, you will pay dearly for your daring to insult the name of the great God Seth" His voice the self-proclaimed god of the deserted Egyptian lands. The magician was not afraid of the god's words but smiled with nobility.

"I already said that these lands felt different to my homeland, to think that the epic battle I had with the king would take me to another world," said the man with a canine smile on his face. "Warlike god of storms, here In front of your presence, the great God Seth from another land, apparently my last battle against a formidable rival brought me to a parallel land or possibly a new world. "Therefore, we are both the gods of the desert and chaos, If instead of battling one against him, we both support each other with the defeat and murder of my enemy, the plans I have for the land, whether this or mine will be fulfilled if we both fight side by side and give ourselves the victory. Another me, you will accompany this you of another reality to the battlefield "Seth asked as he gallantly extended his hand to his other self.

" ** _Do not play with me,_** " the god of that land cried angrily. "There is only one god. Seth, if you really are from another land, I'm not interested, but do not think I'll leave you my kingdom or help an impostor." An intense streak fell near the pyramid, but the god of another world sighed at the failure to get help.

"Well, you're certainly right about something," Seth said with a simple, elegant smile. "There can only be one Seth." And then one streaked even six times as hard as the first one hit the earth, which succeeded in provoking the god of the dead.

The god Seth of that land increased his divine power and a mask with a strange animal became present and covered the face of the warlike god, which of a rapid movement that would leave in shame to Flash was before the god of another world and gave him A strong knock on the jaw that lifted him in the air.

And with the speed of lightning was above the god of another world and with a single blow sent it to earth, causing a huge crater created by the fall of the god to the earth, then together magical power and his fist was surrounded by lightning And with great speed fell to the place where his other I was and began to beat at the speed of lightning with his anger increasing his physical and magical power.

Great rumbles sounded, like the rage of lightning hitting the earth in a repetitive way. It could be heard in the distance, the god sacked the god of another world and without seeing his rival gave a powerful beating that sent him flying to the back of the false Seth.

The god prepared to reach the forger who was sent to fly and thus give the final blow, and then his fist was surrounded by an immensity of lightning and his anger increased more and more and with the help of his divine powers created an oasis at the point where he would command to beat the false god Seth.

And with a single lightning-leap he reached the top of the god and with a strong blow with all his power, his anger and his concentrated magic struck the face of the god and this was sent to an oasis and the clash between the most powerful rays Of the sky combined with the water and the salt of the body created a static wave that would run through his body and stop his heart and kill him in passing.

When the divine power of lightning disappeared from the god, he smiled with pure arrogance at the death of his falsification, turning his back on the god of another world without checking his state and proud way to say - There can only be one Seth and that must be The most powerful god of Egypt - The god was leaving victorious until something stopped him.

"True and that I assure you it's not you" Said a voice identical to his on his back and quickly turned to see the responsible of such daring but in doing so...

 _[KAPOOW]_

The original god of that land flew by the force of the blow granted by the Seth of another world and the same God filled his body with magic and increased its speed little by little, then at the speed of the ray arrived at where its dimensional counterpart and With another blow he sent him to fly farther.

The god repeated that event over and over again, unknowingly they were in the Atlantic sea and the god of another universe continued to fiercely beat its dimensional counterpart over and over again. For every blow the Egyptian god gave, lightning struck everywhere as if alerting humans to the epic battle he was taking.

The god with a gold mask in the form of a mysterious animal could not defend himself against the blows granted by his other self, could only be the victim of the barrage of blows granted by the god at a speed that far exceeded his.

Seth took the mask of the original deity of that world and with a fist that contained an immense ray of immeasurable power and with the contact of the face of the god of that world was flying so fast that seemed to go at light speed.

* * *

 _IN METRÓPOLIS_

In the beautiful city of Metropolis, the whole place was decorated with the colors blue and red, while the children had toys of their favorite hero Superman and the adults were in shirts with the insignia of the S and in the center of the city Was the reason why.

A celebration to the great hero of Metropolis and one of the best heroes of the League, the very Superman or the man of steel as some called it.

Pass that the sky was a gray tonality of nothing, people opted not to cancel that beautiful festival that showed all their adoration to the legendary hero that saved them day by day from horrible threats that happened in their city without asking anything in return, Only with the satisfaction of saving people from any harm and a simple rain was not going to ruin that celebration.

And on top of a big stage was a man in suit and wearing Superman's accessories, that man in a gown was the president of Metropolis, who would give a speech to honor the hero of his city and demonstrate an Again the enormous affection of the people made the hero of blue leopard.

"Well people with this we can start the Superman festival and make it see how much we appreciate it, children and adults are welcome to join the celebration of the great man of steel" All citizens of Metropolis gave a loud cry of excitement before The initiation of the festival became the favorite hero of each person.

But as soon as the mayor finished saying such words and people shouted for joy, a giant lightning struck the small square and the sound echoed everywhere. The mayor managed to dodge the lightning and escape unharmed from that sudden natural disaster, but was surprised to see how in the crater created by lightning was a handsome young man with blond hair and very badly wounded and blood coming out of his mouth as in his nose As well as in their eyes and mouth.

"It's really pathetic the level of this world." Out of nowhere a voice full of power and pride was heard all over Metropolis, people looked up and met a person with a golden mask of a strange animal # It's a real pity This end another me, but apparently only one exit left.

The god of another universe walked with grace and elegance to where his dimensional counterpart was and took him by the neck, raising him so that the sky itself and the mortals he ignored observed his sinful act of violence. The body that was elevated to a height a little more 1.95 of the man who carried it and the same with his open hand and that it went backwards until arriving with the hand until the place where its chest was.

The god of another world then quickly moved his hand to the chest area and with a lively and violent force, which increased with the speed with which he pushed, the left pectoral was pierced and his back was still pumping blood which spilled on the floor, the heart of the god Seth of that world.

The people in Metropolis and the people watching the event in the news saw such a cruel act and cried out in fear, but the impotent god ignored the cry of mortals, while crushing the heart of the god and his body became golden dust and the god of another world absorbed him.

Seth from another world then gave a great laugh as his power soared, but unknowingly, that event would lead to the mobility of a certain group against the god.

* * *

 _IN THE ATALAYA_

At the base of space operations of the justice league better known as the Atalaya, a person who observed by different monitors different parts of the world and achievement observed in the monitor that gave to the city of origin of Superman, the great event provoked by The Egyptian god of another world in the lands of Metropolis and this one ran out to warn the man of steel.

It did not take long to reach the hall where the heroes were watching and analyzing the mysterious young man, but before the entrance of one of his league mates, they took their attention from the young man from another world and pass it on to the new guest.

A blond-haired man trapped by a dark green cap and white skin, his face had a black mask that only covered the eye area and wore a full-bodied green suit, something akin to what he would wear Peter Pan or Robin Hood but completely green, on his back a quiver with several arrows and a bow of a rare alloy.

"What's up Oliver?" The steel man asked one of his comrades-in-arms, who in turn looked extremely altered.

"I have very bad news to you Superman" The named looked at Green Arrow with a more serious countenance now and green arrow to see that knew that it had to continue "A person committed a public murder and that was recorded without intention, by a channel that taxed for The whole world (USA) an important event "The hero raised his eyebrow at such a thing.

"That is indeed bad, but because it is bad for this steel man" asked the fastest man in the league to his green suit partner.

"That the recording and the event was in Metropolis" Oliver said and that caused everyone to see the steel man and this gave a look of concern and surprise, all the heroes decided to abandon the young man who was stabilizing and go where the Cameras and see the damage.

The first thing they saw was a handsome, golden-haired man who looked around, it did not look anything spectacular except for its great appeal and well-formed body and a strange golden mask of a strange animal, that man turned to see the Traumatized people who observed such an act of violence and the man with a subtle but gallant smile said.

"I'm sorry everyone has seen that." The god's voice echoed all over the place, and people looked at the man's apology with surprise and attention. "My name is Seth, the almighty Egyptian god, and I come to this world to dominate him. Bow down before I and you will not suffer from my anger" And as if heaven heard them, a ray of great size fell on his back.

The citizens were terrified at such words. The god looked are great pride to the citizens in a manner similar to that of a shepherd with his sheep, he smiled at how people trembled with fear at his warning.

"I do not think you can do that." Words rang on his back and the god turned his gaze to see a group of heroes and one of them was the same hero that people were celebrating as if he were a god.

"And who are they supposed to be?" Asked the god to the heroes and the hero in red suit with a yellow ray in the chest he replied.

"The Justice leag ..." But before finishing the prayer, Flash flew by a strong blow at an incredible speed.

"You know, I really don´t care." The heroes watched with surprise as the being called himself god was in front of them, then Wonder Woman and Superman tried to hit the god, but he stopped them and with a simple smile said "With brute force are really _predictable_. "

The god with a mocking and gallant smile on his face pulled him to the 2 heroes and with a brute force that easily surpassed that of Superman, I commend them to fly as far as possible from place. Green Lantern seeing how close he was to his rival, I create with his green energy light a dagger and I throw it against the head of the god.

 _[SLASH]_

The arm of the Egyptian god of war was the one who received the impact of the green dagger, the god looked at who hurt him with utter boredom and the same hero trembled with fear against the god Seth.

Seth smiled proudly at the way the human trembled with fear at his presence, but in a quick, elusive movement a powerful ray full of magic. The god watched in the sky and met Shazam, then the god together magical energy to return the beam thrown against him.

 _[KABOOM]_

A shot of energy hit his back and did not throw the lightning bolt at the lightning hero. Seth turned to see who prevented Shazam from swallowing a divine ray, and then found Cyborg aiming at him with his plasma beam.

Seth sighed as the heroes tried unsuccessfully to stop him and he was really bored really. I look around him and the heroes, and then I plan how to knock them down safely and leave him alone once and for all.

They were 9 heroes who put in their way, could divide the 9 in 3 of 2 and 1 of 3 and thus defeat the heroes without major problems, but his gaze passed to the sky, ignoring the hero whose name derived from 6 gods.

"My rival, how long before you appear before me," said the god Seth with a gallant smile.

The Kryptonian threw himself against the god who looked up at the sky. Seth moved rather agilely and dodged the steel man, but then he took it from the cape and threw it hard into the sky, where the wonder woman was bending.

The 2 heroes whose power was the force had been "defeated", his attention turned to the hero in green suit with a mysterious child and the swift hero in a red suit.

Hal was the 1st of the 2 to get into action and Barry did not take anything to keep up with him. Seth smiled to see that the same heroes followed their desires believing that they could oppose him, but since that increased the chance that his rival appeared soon, he would not let it pass.

Hal with his ring I created a different amount of swords that I command against the god, Barry would attack while the God dodged the daggers created by the green light, an excellent teamwork.

But it was not as planned. Seth with his bare hand struck every approaching sword and as a god that rules over the lightning, speed was something he was accustomed to feel and therefore, at a speed that surpassed that of Flash itself, the god struck hard To the hero in red suit and Barry went flying against the Green Lantern and caused that the swords did not continue by the distraction of Hal.

Seth approached the heroes and with an immense brutality paved the legs of Barry so that it did not run more, then it happened to take the child of the Green Lantern and to destroy it, returning to Hal to be a simple human.

I turn to see the remaining heroes. Aquaman and Green Arrow, Batman and Cyborg and the last of the heroes was Shazam.

Seth closed his eyes and centered his divine power. The heroes watched as the god's body was covered by a powerful aura of sand and the heavens resounded with the falling rays, the heroes looked around and God opened their eyes, then a ray of great power struck the king of the sea Along with the man half machine.

Aquaman fell to the ground badly wounded and close to being unconscious, while Cyborg was extinguished by the excess energy accumulated in his body. Only Batman, Shazam and Green Arrow remained. The god smiled with pride at the surplus heroes were nothing compared to the others.

"Leave me the rest to me," Shazam said, standing in front of the other two heroes. "This person controls magic, he's my enemy." Seth raised an eyebrow at the magician's gown in red.

"It seems that a magician is underestimating the power of a god, it seems that I will have to show him the difference between a mortal and a god." Shazam did not seem frightened by Seth's words and with a smile full of pride said.

"I don't have to fear you." Seth did not seem impressed with the human, but the arrogant tone worthy of the gods was used by a mortal magician, who might have had him think he should fear or consider him.

"I will ask then" I speak with calmness the god of chaos "What makes you think you can match the mighty god Seth?" Shazam stood before the man and by a few inches the god was bigger, Shazam was clear his strength and therefore, was not going to lose.

"I'll give you six reasons why you should fear me," Shazam said to the god in a confident voice. "The 1st," he said as he launched himself at high speed against the god. Seth waited and then struck forward where Shazam was heading, but he moved faster and stayed on his back "I have the Wisdom of **Solomon**."

"Second" He said to beat Seth and send him to blow Seth in one blow " **Hercules** Force" Shazam again flew off at a great speed and stayed in a matter of seconds on Seth's back "3rd" Shazam started to give A barrage of blow to the war god without stopping " **Atlas** resistance" Stopping the rain of blows took Seth and threw him to heaven "4ta" Out of nowhere, the word SHAZAM echoed in the sky.

A great ray fell from the sky to the place where Shazam was, but because Seth was above him, it was the god who took the lightning damage and the magician said.

"The power of **Zeus** " Shazam watched as the god fell to the earth again "5th" And again with his super speed I arrive in front of Seth "The courage of **Achilles** and that is why I do not fear" god "And with a blow it Command to earth "The 6th and final reason" Slowly lowering to touch the ground, with a somewhat superb smile ended his explanation "The speed of **Mercury**. For all that I, Shazam, am better than you. "

Oliver, seeing that Shazam had so easily defeated the god Seth, felt really calm about it, and then went to see his black suit partner.

"It seems the fight ended without us." And although Oliver was very calm about it, Batman proved to be the knight of the night by the expression he had. Oliver put on a complicated look. "You do not know how I hate that face of" This is not over yet, Oliver. "

Batman said nothing at the comment of his green suit partner. Shazam seeing that his "rival" did not seem able to continue fighting, he turned around to help his friends, but something then happened.

 _[HA][HAHA][HAHAHAHAHA]_

A grim laugh echoed across Metropolis, and then the heroes looked at the hole where Seth must have been and it flew out of the hole with a smile of amusement and no serious injury. The heroes could not believe what they were watching.

"... Do not think I'll come back to see you," Oliver said to Batman, who had not said a single word.

"I do not remember saying anything," the bat said in that neutral voice that characterized him.

"I know Bruce very well and I know that if I turn around, you'll have that" I told you Oliver "face and I will not give you that pleasure," Green Arrow said in a determined voice and Batman did not say a word.

Shazam looked at the god descending to the earth with an air of superiority, and then both "gods" were looking once again at the eyes. Shazam could not accept that the villainous god in front of him was intact.

"I must admit that you surprised me" I revealed the Egyptian gave the magician "A power that has 6 gods of Greek mythology and whose name derives from each of the gods" Said Seth then with a subtle smile I speak with superiority to the magician "You are an interesting enemy the truth, pity that you are not equal to your strength".

"What do you mean by that?" Shazam asked heavily.

"Even among demonic kings, no one has complete control of their divine powers no matter what time passes, a mage of your level saying that they can control the power of 6 gods at once ... are you taking with fun or as a game those Powers "And with one blow I send Shazam to heaven.

Seth knew several assassins of gods by its long battles and remembered the potential of each of its rivals / enemies, but Shazam made fun of them.

"You said that you have the power of 6 different Greek gods, but ..." And while flying and behind Shazam's back "If you had the Wisdom of Solomon, you would know that you did not have to face me" After that I hit the hero to fall to the ground "That's what you call the strength of Hercules." With a mocking tone Seth looked superior to Shazam.

The hero with strength avoided falling and prepared for the battle against Seth, but the god was faster than Shazam and with one blow I send him flying again.

"I must admit that if you take the resistance of Atlas if you continue to consent after proving my power" I praise the god impressed with the resistance that had the magician "But those rays or joke are compared to the rays of Zeus" And with that smile Mocking in his face, I send a thunderbolt to strike the magician.

Batman and Green Arrow thought that Billy had been severely damaged after the battle was over, but Shazam was still flying with his arms folded and with a rather smug look and smile on his face, but there were serious wounds provoked by Seth's magical powers and that was very bad

"Do not think that's all I have," Shazam said to the god as he descended from heaven and stood before him.

"Undoubtedly Achilles's bravery was given to you if you think you can speak to me as equals" said a pissed Seth to the way of acting of such reckless magician, but the god smiled with mockery and that annoyed Billy a great way.

"That's so funny," Shazam asked Seth in a rather angry tone and this one with simplicity and some mockery answered.

"Billy did not understand what the self-proclaimed God was referring to, Seth, on seeing that he decided to answer Shazam's doubt." If you had the courage of Achilles, he would accompany you when you think that you can challenge me, but if you had the Wisdom of Solomon ... you would know that it is _impossible_ "With these words God increased his divine power in a great way.

God and Magus began a barrage of blows against him, but Seth was stronger and more resilient than Shazam and Billy felt reprisal with every stroke of the god of Egyptian mythology.

"I did not know that Mercury was so slow." And with that last mockery, he began a thudding that easily surpassed Shazam's speed.

Batman, seeing that Shazam was in serious trouble, threw one of the explosive batarang to the god, who did not feel anything to the explosion but stopped his attack to see the human daring that decided to interpose to his fun.

Seth came down from the sky and touched the earth. Shazam fell to the ground badly wounded and close to being unconscious looking at Seth in front of Batman and Green Arrow. The mortals and the god looked at each other and knew that one of the two sides was going to end well.

Seth was about to attack the remaining 2 mortals of the group but something happened...

 _[LAUNCH] [FALL] BOOM]_

A small object fell under Seth's feet and exploded in a smokescreen that clouded the sight of the god. Because of the curtain the god did not notice how red arrows had hit his chest and then exploded dramatically.

After that a hammer of water struck him and that caused him to come out of the cloud of dust, only to enter a sudden yellow whirlwind with red that gave quick blows and with one last I send it forward, where a yellow glow managed to send the powerful villain to heaven.

And in the sky, both Superman and Wonder Woman began a barrage of blows to Seth, until sending it to the ground and leaving a great crater where the villain was.

Batman and Green Arrow passed the view to those who had the courage to battle against the powerful magician who considered himself a god and great was the surprise of both heroes and one who still consents to see their "saviors."

The 1st was a young man of about 14 years with a black hair that had a white complexion and a mask protecting the identity of the boy as the color of his eyes. A red shirt with the first yellow buttons and whose sleeves and gloves were a green color, his pants were the same color and he wore black boots, there was an R on the left side of the shirt and wore a black layer inside It was yellow.

To his right and emerging from the yellow spiral was another young man of the same age as him 1st. A short chestnut-red hair that was arranged to one side, his white skin highlighted the verdant eyes of young sprinter. A yellow long-sleeved shirt with a red ray in the center behind a white dial and gloves like blood-red trousers, their boots were a yellow color. He was wearing a mask that showed his hair and green eyes but covered the sides of the face and the outline of his eyes.

Following the others appeared a new young man; A dark hair that stood out the boy's pale skin and black eyes like the night without stars. A sleeveless blue shirt where the collar had a black color and blue trousers along with black boots, all the clothing except for the boots had scales.

A boy came to the area and positioned himself winged of the young heroes. His chestnut-red hair was intense and his brown skin was highlighted by the dark mask he wore. A suit similar to that of Green Arrow or Robin Hood but red could be seen with everything and hat but yellow, a quiver full of arrows and a bow in hand was what the boy was wearing red.

The last person was the only girl in the group. A long black hair tied in a ponytail and his complexion was dark, something that stood out his eyes like obsidian. A red shirt with the gold finishes and the image of an eagle in the girl's neckline, he wore a type of blue truffle with stars to cover the lower part of his body; he wore red heels and silver bracelets on his wrists. Go to the girl's age, she had a great body that many girls would certainly envy.

The heroes knew the group that had "stopped" the supposed god.

Dick Grayson; known as Batman's assistant, Robin.

Wally West; known as the Flash partner, Kid Flash.

Garth; known as Aquaman's companion, Aqualad.

Roy Harper; known as the Green Arrow teammate, Speedy.

Donna Troy; known as Wonder Woman's partner, Wonder Girl.

These 5 young people formed a team of young heroes in New York City known as the Teen Titans.

"It looks like we're just in time," Robin said with a smile as he watched as he stopped Seth from hurting Batman and Green Arrow.

Seth fell to the ground and easily got up, his body had small wounds of no importance, but the god was already pissed.

"It seems that you imbeciles really want to have a bad time." The sky resonated strongly due to the wrath of the deity that invoked it; the aura of the god grew with his anger and desire to destroy those who humbled him.

* * *

 _IN THE ATALAYA_

Captain Atom watched from the Atalaya of the battle and waited for the best time to appear and join the fight against the supposed Egyptian god, but unknowingly something happened within the headquarters of the league.

In the emergency area of the Atalaya, the young man who was unconscious and was found by Zatanna opened his eyes and showed a black color like obsidian. Lifting the top of his body I look around.

And with that, a new adventure that even the league could not imagine had begun.

* * *

 ** _And with this I finish the 1st chapter of this new Fic._**

 ** _I had already taken a fic of Campione with Marvel and after thinking a little and with the help of a friend, the idea occurred to have a fic of Campione with Dc Universe with a follow up identical to the 1st._**

 ** _How Seth and Campione came to this new world will be explained in the next chapter, just as the battle between a demon king and a heretic god will take shape in the DC world and in front of 2 of the most famous groups of heroes the comics._**

 ** _If you have any questions about the fic, leave it in the comments and try to answer them._**

 ** _Some may be complaining about Seth's ability to defeat league heroes, especially Superman, but I have already calculated the power of the heroes and gods of both worlds and I must say that the Gods and Campiones of the series Campione are stronger than DC's in a big way,_**

 ** _And as a good fan must know about the DC world, Superman like any other Kryptonian is very susceptible to magic as to mental attacks and as a general rule of Campione, mages can never defeat a true God or heretic, this I say Shazam._**

 ** _Without more to say…_**

 ** _We read later…_**

 ** _Leave a Review._**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A Hero with Demon Mask]**

The warlike god watched his enemies in front of him, a group of adult heroes and a group of young heroes were opposing his place as the supreme ruler of that world and that annoyed him, but they were mere mortals and he did not think to let himself win against them.

"What are they supposed to do here" I speak Batman rather upset to see the young pupils of the heroes getting into the battle against the god, who responded to the" question "of Batman was the one that I once called companion, Robin.

"Saving them" Said in a somewhat dry voice without seeing the face of the bat "We saw the beginning of the battle against this supposed god and seeing that Superman was defeated with great ease, we came in case they required support and nothing at all" Term to say the leader of the young titans.

"They were a great help a moment ago," Diana told the Titans and Batman to stop the battle between father and stepson. "Superman and I are already better than before and it is possible that Flash also, but with Shazam in that state is complicated power Get an advantage and more with the power that person has ... I do not want to admit it or anything, but for the style of battle and the power it has ... "Diana tried to say something but the words did not come out.

"It's identical to that of a god." Donna finished the sentence that Diana could not release and everyone who was present turned to see her. "I do not think we can beat him like other villains, people like him require a strategist who in a short time Managed to obtain the data of the rival and to create a plan that defeated it ".

Everyone turned to see Batman after hearing the definition of the worlds of Wonder Girl and the miso knight of the night thought how to stop the supposed god, with that power and skills he had to think of a correct plan.

"Flash" Called Batman and appeared in front of the group in seconds.

"You called me," he said with a simple smile on his face. "Well, what's the plan to beat that monster?" Flash asked the bat with a smile on his face.

"I think I know how to beat him, but it's from very dangerous to impossible," Batman said, but each of those present was willing to trust their lives in the bat's hands. "Well, we'll do it this way.

Seth watched in the distance to the heroes grouping to try to defeat it with a strategy. The battles he had once had in the past and even with his current rival, plans that people who could defeat him served when one of his enemies possessed "power" and none of the heroes carried that power ... although the two women gave him that impression.

Once the talk was over and the bat man's plan would be put into action.

Superman stepped in front of the god himself and Seth crossed his arms in clear sign of boredom. The Kryptonian knew that the difference of powers was more than obvious and that he would be the strongest of the rivals he has ever had, but he was the strongest hero in the league along with Shazam and he was to show it to the god.

Superman went at great speed against the god and sent him a powerful blow. Seth watched the steel man's mocking movement and grabbed the blow with his bare hand, Superman with his other fist attempted to hit the god's stomach, he used his other hand and stopped the Superman hit, but did not expect the hero's headbutt.

Superman threw his ice breath and froze Seth's legs instantly. Seth felt the cold air touching his legs but they would not freeze it so easily, with some difficulty he kneeled against Superman's stomach and that caused Superman to run out of air.

Seth took advantage that the man of steel recovered the air and took to Superman of the arm throwing it towards the sky, due to the law of gravity the body I take nothing in lowering. Seth with a smile gave a kick with a kick and left embedded in the ground to Superman.

The Kryptonian rose somewhat sore from the power of the god, flew at the cruel god, crashing into every building on his back. Seth hit Superman's face with brutal force, but the Kryptonian was not going to give up.

Flying against the last building the sky was the next kingdom where Superman entered, grabbing the god he threw it to the earth and descended to give a blow to the chest and face of the warlike god. The heavens resounded with every blow given by Superman to Seth.

 _[BOOOM]_

The earth obtained an immense crater in the earth created by the blow of Superman to the God. The smoke left without knowing who won the victory in the fall, it did not take long for a shadow to appear in the smoke and that out of this Superman came out with a smile.

But the heroes did not lower their guard before any moment and they were right, because Clark's body fell to the ground unconscious while Seth was on his back with a smile and slight damage to the body.

Taking the first steps to attack the other heroes, but some Batarangs were launched against the god one after another. About 15 batarangs were embedded in the hard skin of the god before they exploded.

Before the smoke dispersed arrows flew away, green and red both impacting the body of the supposed god. Explosion after explosion echoed inside the smoke where the heretic god was. Speedy, Green Arrow and Robin launched their best missile at once, the explosion produced was incredible.

Several water guns were created and struck the place where the god was, swords, axes, daggers and other weapons were created by Aqualad with the intention of hurting the god of lightning and the tumultuous.

Aqualad finished with 2 swords cutting in "X" the chest of the god. Flash and Kid Flash then ran out at a high speed, both went to the place where the god was to be receiving the combos of the other heroes.

The sprinters entered the field of dust raised by the previous attacks and on each occasion gave about 15 blows at lightning speed; it even seemed that thunder sounded within the cloud of dust. Due to the force in which both sprinter heroes moved, a type of tornado was created around the god taking off oxygen.

The sprinters came out of the vortex they created to take the air from the god. It took about 4 minutes for the vortex to stop, the dust fading from the remaining wave of the Flash attack, showing what Batman was feared from the start, the god was intact in front of them.

Intact was perhaps not quite correct, Seth showed not very deep or deadly wounds but part of his body was bleeding and it was felt that the air was affecting him a lot. The god looked at the bat suspecting that everything was the plan of that human, with a smile worthy of a king or a tyrant said with great respect.

"You're the smartest man I've ever met ... mortal at least," Seth said simply in his voice, but it was the first time heroes heard a god's praise of a mortal. "Had they been blessed arms with luck Of fairies or founded with divine steel or even be blessed by a god, would have been very bad for me, pity that they were only weapons created by mortals, "said Seth recovering his smile of superiority.

"The one that you were not hurt by that attack was between my calculations" I reveal Batman to the god and this same I observe slight surprise in his face "The true action begins now."

In front of Seth they put Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl with swords that counted on the weak version of [Divine Steel] of that strange world, Seth knew to see to the 2 women who were not like the other heroes.

"You say Seth is the god of tumultuous and chaos is not true" I speak the wonder woman pointing her sword against the war god and he only nodded with boredom "Well, prepare yourself, now you will suffer the wrath ..."

"Of the Amazons" Donna finished the phrase of her old companion of battle and the god then raised an eyebrow at the mention of the race of both females "We were born of the great god Zeus and we were instructed like worthy Amazon warriors, rivals more than enough for gods like you".

Seth knew the concept of Amazons and the level of quarrel they have regarding the myths and legends of their world, but in that strange universe was totally different. Seth gathered a divine aura around his body to imply to his rivals that he was ready for the battle that was approaching quickly.

The first to move was Diana, because of the speed she carried as an Amazon I take nothing to get to the god. Seth stopped the steel with his right hand and with his left hand stopped the blow of the wonder woman. But mysteriously he was sent to fly by a new blow

Donna passed on how young he was carrying an overwhelming force and God was a victim of that fact. Seth put his hands on the ground and put pressure on his flight to stop, although in reality it only opened the ground by force and speed. Diana appeared above the flying god and planted a kick in her left rib and was sent back to fly. On the other side were Donna and Seth who was sent directly to the young Amazon who sent him against Diana once more.

Diana was ready to hit Seth, but the warlike god managed to stabilize in the air and with great skill and speed hit the face of the Amazon and it was sent to fly. Seth moved to one side and let Donna in, but he took the little horseman from the collar of his shirt and pulled her to him, only to have him blow away at the top of the sky.

The Amazons did not take long to recover because of their ability to fly. Diana was ready to go against the enemy god like Donna, but the god was not idiotic and much less an easy prey to defeat. Seth in a swift movement, he stood face to face with Diana as he injected his divinity into his hands.

Seth gave a heavy blow to Wonder Woman's stomach and at the same time, a powerful lightning struck Donna. Seth repeated the act over and over again, drawing the air to Diana and with each blow given to the wonder woman, a thunderbolt stronger and stronger than the one that struck Donna.

Diana managed to take Seth's arm before he hit her once more, causing Donna to fall unconscious to the ground and with severe burns. Wonder Woman as she watched as her companion fell and touched the ground, filled with an uncontrollable anger made the god of lightning that was in front of her.

Diana punched Seth in the face, and with a great speed gave a succession of blows full of anger, each blow was stronger than the previous one and Seth could feel that in every hit received.

Diana struck Seth's head and smashed it to the ground and created an immense crater, so Diana began a barrage of blows against the god that was in the crater and for every blow, the earth rumbled violently.

The heroes, seeing that Diana was defeating the god that gave them so much trouble, was really relieved, but before Diana could hit Seth's body again, it was sent flying by a powerful lightning that came out of the crater .

Seth came out with a really angry look and with blood coming out of his nose and mouth, his body had low wounds but that angered the Egyptian god. The Amazon princess was with anger identical to that of the god, but strength was the only thing that differed with how dangerous it could be.

Diana tried to attack the god in a new attempt to severely damage the war god, but the god himself let out a loud cry that managed to create an electric field that hit the rider and sent him flying back with his team of heroes and Which by the way destroyed many of the buildings and foundations of the area, thus demonstrating once again its superiority in power with the heroes.

"I'll take care of myself," the god declared in a mighty roar of anger. "I was only trying to distract myself with you waiting for my rival, but to think that simple rubbish like you would dare make me so angry ..." Seth could not finish his sentence because of the anger he had at those moments. The god breathed deep before looking with a calm look once more on his face "Because my rival has not appeared pass to this great fuss, you are no longer do my utility and should be ... **ELIMINATED** ".

The heroes to hear such words come out of the god's mouth; their bodies began to tremble with fear. Seth raised a hand to the sky and a powerful lightning struck his hand, from which formed a powerful golden spear with the point electrified by his lightning divinity.

Seth under the golden spear created by lightning and I point the heroes with her. Diana was the only person to know the gods and their powers, she knew very well that that ray could well match or surpass the rays of the gods. Seth in a rapid movement for the eyes of mortals or aliens launched the golden spear, the heroes could only see as the spear was approaching quickly to them.

Seth smiled to see that the heroes could do nothing against their final attack and only waited for death, but the heroes knew that there was no way to stop that object impregnated with magic. Diana thought of wearing her bracelets but it would not work and she knew it very well, the heroes could only watch with impotence as the spear approached them.

 _[MERA][MERA](_ Fire _onomatopoeia in Japan)_

To the surprise of all the spectators, a pillar of fire crashed against the golden spear and not only avoided the blow, but also destroyed the weapon commanded by the god. The question at the head of the heroes was to know who could have created such firepower and Seth only smiled.

"At last you decided to appear and finish what not long ago we started my rival" Said the god to turn to see the place where the powerful flame came, the heroes also turned to see his savior.

* * *

 _MINUTES BEFORE_

Captain Atom was looking for perfect allies to support the heroes against the mighty Egyptian god, but he could find no one who would be of any help to it. Captain Atom knew exactly that his power would not be enough to help the league heroes or the Teen Titans, but the question was who could help them.

But because he was very focused on looking for someone to help him against the mysterious enemy of the league, I do not notice that a person was on his back and he noticed how Seth was fighting with ... people in flashy suits.

"They will be known by John Pluto Smith" It was the thought of the young man behind Captain Atom watching the ... "eye-catching" robes of the heroes "That does not matter, but I will and I will help them die ... he will be able to take me to where Seth "Letting the thoughts aside, that mysterious young man went to where the being with silver suit was" Excuse me".

Captain Atom heard a voice he had never heard before and turned to see who was talking to him, he met that young man brought by Zatanna and he must have been in a very serious state, although he looked better than when he arrived at the base of the league.

"So you've awakened," Captain Atom said with surprise in his voice. "I'm a little busy right now and I cannot attend you now, wait a little while I finish what I'm about to do and I'll explain everything to you," the man said in a serious voice. , But Godou frowned at what the man said and on the screen the young man imagined he would.

"If you want to stop Seth you must take me to where those suicides are" Atom turned to see the young man after saying those words. "I am the only person able to stop Seth and I will not let anyone steal my enemy." Atom did not know what to think at the words of the young man, but if he really had that power...

"As I can be sure that you can defeat Seth," Ashe asked the young man in a voice that detonated seriousness and distrust, the young man simply stared hard at the hero without fear or hesitation "Stand in that place" said the hero pointing to the panel teleportation of the Watchtower.

The young man went to where the hero told him to go and I waited. Atom was processing as best he could the coordinates of the area where Batman and the others were, but it would be very dangerous if he did not calculate correctly and put the young man in front of the god without thinking about the problems that could happen.

The young man did not understand the reason why Atom pressed buttons on a super computer with a totally hurried expression, how difficult it could be to take him to where Seth is. Captain Atom finished putting the coordinates of the less dangerous place but near where Seth was and pressed the last button that caused the body of the young disappeared from the Watchtower.

* * *

The young man was surprised to see that he was not where he was before; however, the place where he found was not really nice. The darkness of the sky through the storm clouds and buildings that were collapsing and other parts really hurt. The power of lightning caught the young man's attention and he turned to see where the lightning came from. The young man after seeing the attack felt an immense pain within him, it had no wound in his body, but a great pain could be observed inside him.

The young man breathed a few times to calm him and stop the immense pain he was feeling not so long ago. In a hurry he went to where the rays came to meet Seth and put an end to something that had pending with that god.

"Help" Before even being able to take a step in the direction where the god was to be found, the voice of a little girl was heard and the young man turned to the owner of the voice.

Beneath a huge building was a small girl with long black hair that reached to the back and a dark skin that highlighted her blue eyes full of fear. The six-year-old girl in a pink ruffled dress was wounded in the leg and could not run, as well as crying for help.

There was no one else but him in that place and the young man did not blame them at all. But before he could move, an incredibly large discharge of electric power exploded in the place where Seth stood with the heroes and the power that carried the discharge was so great that it made the earth tremble.

The force with which the earth trembled from the attack received was of such high magnitude that the building in front of the girl could not stand it and began to fall in its direction. The little girl stopped screaming when she saw that the whole building fell on her, closed her eyes tightly and waited with fear for the near death.

 _[KAPOOOW][KRASH]_

The sound of the building falling to the floor resonated loudly, but the girl felt no pain and in turn did not understand the sound of a glass breaking ... or because she felt she was gently embraced by a person.

The little girl opened her eyes and looked at the big building in front of her and not over her, and then I saw that there were pieces of glass in the top and bottom, but the most striking thing was that there were quite large arms covering her stomach gently and warmly.

The girl looked up and found something that surprised her. A demon… a one person with the mask of a Japanese Oni, the top of a red Oni mask with black lines and that had horns coming out of the sides of the face and pointing to the sky, his eyes were surrounded by a red gem and in addition had on his forehead a beautiful Image of the blue moon.

"You are well" Asked the voice of his savior calmly and extremely worried, the girl only managed to nod with a slight blush on her cheeks "That's good ... now let's look for your family" said the young man with some tiredness as he got up Little by little from where it was. He left the shop and when he turned to see her, I noticed that there was blood and various masks.

He thought no more and hoped he could find the girl's mother quickly and be able to stop Seth as quickly as possible.

"Angela" A voice sounded in the vicinity, that voice was calling a person with great concern

"Mom" The voice of the girl that the young man had in hand let out the cry to his mother.

The young man got up and walked a little way out of the dangerous area where he was and the mother ran to the place where her daughter's voice was, only to see how a person with a Japanese demon mask carried her daughter, mother I was terrified to see that.

The young man under the girl and she ran to hug her mother with a lot of love and affection, the woman took nothing at all to return the embrace with tears in her eyes, the mother caressed the head of her daughter while he squeezed her With his other hand.

"Well, you're safe," said the mother with great happiness in her voice.

"That person saved me from a building falling on me" Angela said as she separated from her mother and watched the young man with Oni's mask, but that young man walked to where Seth was "Where are you going?"

"I have to finish something that I started "The young man said to the little girl on his back" You and your mother should escape as soon as possible from this place "The young man walked with a serious look in his voice and did not turn to see The 2 ladies.

"What's your name?" Angela asked the young man with deep concern in her voice.

"They call me the victorious" said the young man without looking at the girl and hiding a grimace of extreme pain on his face, soon meet his rival and start again an epic battle.

"Wait" The girl stopped him and the young man turned to see her "You're not afraid" The young man raised an eyebrow at Angela's words "That person is very bad and too strong, besides ... the storm is very strong and he seems Control the lightning, you are not afraid ... "

"Everyone is afraid of something," said the young man to the little girl. "Fear is not bad, it tells us that we are weak and when we overcome it, you become stronger ... I want to help everyone who needs me and I am afraid of not being able to save those whom I want to save, but regardless of anything, I must be strong for whom I want to save. "The girl seemed surprised by those words and I keep them in her memory.

The young man who was about to continue; stopped for a moment and went to where Angela to tell him.

"If you're afraid of storms like now, just say those words and you'll see that the sun comes back, but it does not always work no matter how much you sing it, knowing when you should and when not, it's your responsibility," said the young man and whispered a few words To the girl and she nodded with a huge smile and the young man went to where his rival.

The young man did not take long to reach the heroes and Seth and watched as the god showed great anger, throwing a lightning spear with the power to destroy an entire city with just a single impact. The young man deep breath and then...

 _[MERA] [MERA]_

The heroes and the god saw the hero with demon mask, but the heroes remembered the boy's clothes and knew that it was the young man Zatanna had saved in the morning. Seth smiled with great joy.

"At last you have decided to appear and finish what not long ago we started my rival," said the god while driving away from his head the heroes who had served as a warm-up against his true enemy and rival, now nothing could prevent the fun of God Warlike

The young man approached the war zone, but in a step the young man ended up on his knees while tightening his chest tightly. The god had not moved and attacked the young man in no time and yet, the young man was already in pain, then the god with a mocking smile said.

"It seems that you still do not recover from our last battle," said the funny god to see the young man suffering immense pain "It is a pity, but at least with this I will obtain a definitive victory" Seth then walked to where the young man and created a Lightning spear

The young man glared at the god and rose with some effort. God and young man looked at each other face to face and Seth threw his spear hard against the king's chest and this same with his hand I take. It burned his skin lightly but could bear it, so I use the spear to stop a Seth blow.

 _"For I am strongest amongst the strong; Truly, I am one that holds each and every victory. I care not whom challenges me, whether man or devil; I may face all my foes and all my enemies. Regardless, I shall crush all those who wouldst stand in my way!"_ Words of spell came from the young man's mouth and this was surrounded by a divine aura of golden color. The strength of both beings was now identical, but the young king again released divine energy _"It was here at this place, that Susanoo led a thousand unruly deities in rebellion; A thousand swords standing upon the earth, used as city walls to defend against the enemies. Here! ¡Namely the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi ¡The steel that breaks a thousand blades!"_

The god separated from the young man when the jet sword severed part of his body with ease. The young man knew that the battle was somewhat even and because he had the power of the bull, his power was equal to that of his rival. Seth was at a great speed against the young man with dark hair and the same use his sword to stop the attack of the god.

"As expected of who my rival is," Seth said with a smile on his face. "But I will not lose this battle, prepare yourself." And with his divine power increased, the thunder and lightning began to reason with great force in the dark sky. Stormy that represented the divinity of Seth.

A huge ray that surpassed anyone that Seth had created before hit the place where the young man was and this one went flying by the force of impact, Seth ran to where it was the young person with the intention to give him a strong blow. The young man quickly moved the black sword easily and stopped the powerful blow of the god.

Godou managed to move the sword and cut the god one more time, Seth noted the ability that carried his rival with the sacred treasure of Japan and divine right of the demon king. He left before throwing a new lightning, which the young man managed to dodge with some difficulty.

"Just perfect," said the god with a smile in his voice. "No doubt you have shown me to be a rival worthy of me, tell me your name so that I may remember you as my greatest rival until now, King Rakshasa." Strange animal

"Kusanagi Godou," Godou said as he threw a huge rock against the god and he broke it with his bare fist.

"I'll remember," Seth said as he ran against his rival and Godou repeated the action, then both gods began to give and dodge the blows of both.

Both rivals moved away and looked hard at each other and the heroes were impressed by the egalitarian battle between the young man named Godou and the god Seth. The god then took a big leap and stood in the center of the sky and said, "It's time to end this."

Godou knew of Seth's power and was aware that what followed could be really problematic, but he was not going to let it go on this occasion.

 _"Flames that purge the evil with force to destroy the earth and to govern the sky. Red skin that is blessed by the sun that is born of the east, in the name of My kingdom return the light that is taken from the darkness and the evil will fall before my Strength "_ New words of power came out of the king's mouth and with it something happened.

Her body began to change. His body was filled with scales of a bright red like ruby or scarlet and soon his body began to grow in grotesque way, from his back 2 huge wings grew like a tail and his head became that of a crocodile like His reddish-yellow eyes and claw-like tusks grew.

The eyes of the heroes opened with surprise as the young man had become an immense red dragon of great size. The dragon let out a loud roar and passed the huge size of the dragon, it moved quickly to the surprise of the heroes.

Seth created a wall of lightning avoiding the blow of the powerful red dragon. The immense dragon let out a powerful breath of fire and Seth threw a thunderbolt from his hand to keep the flame from striking him.

Seth knew how difficult it would be to compete against a dragon without possessing an **[Steel]**. Seth smiled with a smile on his face at the new threat he was facing, Godou's blows in his dragon form came quickly and Seth managed to match the dragon power he wore.

The two warriors were separated by the power and this demonstrated the strength that both, but Godou had to touch earth and grab his heart with his claw with an expression of pain and that caused that Seth smiled with amusement.

"It seems that indeed the remnant of our previous battle is still in you." Godou's voice really annoyed Godou and he himself looked at the sky where Seth was. "Reward yourself my rival, heaven belongs to me with its power," said Seth and Godou He got up and his body began to glow red.

 _[ROAAAAAR]_

A mighty cry resounded and the reddish dragon's body began to emanate fire and little by little the sky returned to normal, the blue sky returned and the rays of the sun returned to the view of the people.

"It seems to me that heaven is rejecting you," Godou said with that proud smile on his face and he looked at the god.

His power was slowly spent and it was hard to maintain his power, both had come to pain from their previous battle to that strange world.

"Looks like our battle is over here" Ankh appeared in the sky and the heroes expected to meet Dr. Fate, but instead Seth was entering the Ankh. "We'll see you on another occasion ... **[King Rakshasa]** " God to his rival, not knowing that that name would resonate all over the place.

Seth disappeared into the Ankh and the immense dragon stood, only until he fell to his knees with white eyes and his body began to fall to the ground. The heroes as they watched as the immense dragon's body fell worried, but the dragon's body began to shrink until it re-formed the body of the young man with demon mask.

* * *

 _A LITTLE LATER_

The people of Metropolis had returned with some fear to the city where they belonged and in the center of the city, was the league of justice and a young man in a huge crater. All people believed that Superman had defeated the supposed god, but no one said anything knowing that it was a red dragon that brought the light of day.

The person inside the hole was charged by Shazam to recover a little and the people did not know how they should react to him, except for a little girl with dark skin who ran to Shazam's side and he looked at the girl.

"Something small," Shazam asked the girl with a smile and she said timidly.

"I know you cannot take it right now, but ... you could give this drawing to Rakshasa." She asked with gentleness the little girl who captivated the hero, but the people did not understand who that person was.

"Small excuse, but who is Rakshasa?" - Superman asked Angela with some curiosity in his voice.

"He," he said as he pointed to the unconscious young man. "He saved me from a building falling and defeating the villain and he called it **[Rakshasa]** " People were surprised by the girl's words and the heroes saw the mysterious young man.

"We'll give you the letter once you've woken up," Superman said, taking the picture of the girl with a smile on his face, causing the girl to jump with emotion and return with her mother.

* * *

 _LATER THAT DAY_

In the courtroom, in one of the few rooms that were hidden from the cameras you could see the heroes who battled against Seth.

Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Cyborg, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Shazam, Robin, Speedy, Flash Kid, Wonder Girl, Aqualad, plus Zatanna and Captain Atom as well as Martian Manhunter and all the heroes were staring at what they were watching.

Sitting at a table full of food for 10 people was the young man named Kusanagi Godou eating at high speed, after they took the young man to review in the lounge, he woke up very hungry and asked for a "little" food.

Lucky for the heroes that the cook prepared a feast worthy of the kings for; a single young man who ate like 10 men. From fish to meat, from juice to wine, all very truthfully close to the Gluttony, then I stopped eating, seeming to rest a bit, although the heroes doubted that I finished eating.

"You've stopped ..." _eating_ " Batman said with some doubt the last words "You can tell us who you are and who was the one who calls himself a god" Godou looked Batman confused.

"I thought John Pluto Smith's companions already knew about the heretic gods," Godou said, confused by what Batman had said, but now it was Batman and the group who were confused.

Out of nowhere, the young man's face showed a frown of confusion and then of surprise confusing the present heroes, then the king nodded resolutely and then...

 _It was here at this place, that Susanoo led a thousand unruly deities in rebellion; A thousand swords standing upon the earth, used as city walls to defend against the enemies. Here! ¡Namely the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi ¡The steel that breaks a thousand blades!"_ Words of spell came out of his mouth and I invoke again the jet sword he had invoked in his battle against the heretic god.

The heroes did not understand why the young man had invoked the beautiful black sword; only until the sword ... I spoke in front of them.

" **Listen to mortals and whatever they are,"** said the black sword with a strong tone of voice that gave respect. **"My name is Ame no Murakumo and I am a sacred sword with the pride of an [Steel] and I will be the one Present my king before you".**

Those present were surprised at what they were observing, but in order to understand what was happening to that being called Seth and this boy who had become a dragon, hearing a speaking sword did not sound so bad.

 **"From where my king and we came there are gods like magic, but that's a secret for ordinary people."** He began to explain the sword and the heroes listened intently. **"But in our world there is a very important law that is linked to the fate of 2 beings, gods and idiots. The gods exist in the realm of immortality within mythology, a place where only the gods are allowed to enter. Then comes the line between life and immortality known as the Astral Plane, a place where non-divine beings live and where idiots as my king can enter".**

"I have a question," Donna said with respect in her voice knowing that the sword was a complete divine being and she alone a simple rider, the sword fell silent and implied that he would hear what he has to say "Why do you call the mortal King and ... because he calls him an idiot so many times? "Donna wondered what everyone in the room wanted to know.

 **"I was about to touch that subject."** He said the sword to the Amazon with a slightly irritated tone. **"When a god leaves the kingdom of mythology to go to the underworld, they fall into heresy and turn against their own myths, when that happens the gods brings calamities to the world depending on their divinities. A place can become an embracing hell with the arrival of a sun god, floods can happen when a sea god appears and even war is a possibility when a god of war appears"** The present ones were surprised to know how the Mute of the young man and the possibility that something bad happened. But if his world was like that, how could the world be at peace? " **That is because in our world there is a law created since Prometheus robbed the fire of the gods and delivered it to mortals; the birth of an illegitimate son of the idiot and the witch"**.

" **The people who are called or known as idiots by gods and wizards are those humans who have committed an almost impossible act and that are the murder of a god."** The heroes could not believe what they were hearing. A person capable of killing a god, that should be impossible " **The dark art left by Epimetheus and Pandora The sacred birth of a non-legitimate son wrapped in darkness born by a fool and a witch A secret rite of usurpation, only possible Through the sacrifice of a god. That is the way in which a human after killing a god, becomes a "Campione" as it is currently called and becomes a killer of gods".**

The heroes did not know what to think when responding or reacting to the words of the jet sword, although the power the boy showed might be proof that he had managed to obtain the powers of a god.

"And what do they intend to do in this world?" Batman asked the bearer now, not the sword.

"To defeat Seth," Godou said in a voice between serious and doubtful. "Because of his guilt I end up in this world and I cannot leave without defeating him or returning him to my original world, because no one can defeat him in this world." Heroes wanted Say if there was, but after the beating of that day they could not contradict the demon king.

However, it also did not seem like a very good idea to leave a person with such power alone without knowing if he was an ally or enemy, Batman had to think about how to react to the mysterious young man from another world.

"Can you control your powers?" Robin asked Godou, and both the young man and the heroes were surprised by this sudden question.

"Not really" Godou said something distressed "Actually ... they are not powers that one can control and only serve in battle and to create disasters, whenever I use them caused destruction to happen that is not my intention and I was a normal guy who I did not know anything of magic to dominate it" Godou said to the young man with black mask.

"Then why do not you join the Young Titans," Robin said with a smile and that surprised the audience. "We are a group of young hero" apprentices "who try to grow with each other, at least until you find Seth and You defeat him

Godou did not know what to do or say with the invitation, Batman knew that it was better to have in a group the young man than to leave him alone and if with the group led by the adoptive child that once helped him manage to control his powers, then he was not a bad Idea to leave the young man with that group of boys that looked for the way to the heroism by his own steps.

"I am not a fan of battles and I am a pacifist person, I only fight when the situation requires it," Godou said with a smile forced by the invitation of the young hero apprentice.

"Seth will become stronger and stronger in the time that you seek to find him and if you do not start to try to control your powers, it is possible that Seth will assassinate and conquer the world" were the words of Robin to convince Godou and this "You will not regret it," Robin said as he extended his hand to Godou.

"You think it's okay to leave the boys with him?" Superman asked Batman in a whisper.

"The only people capable of understanding Godou are young men with the weight of saving the world, I'm not sure what a good idea it is, but I think it's best for both parties," Batman told Superman, thinking of what might happen.

* * *

 _TWO DAYS LATER_

The beautiful firmament surrounded by stars was gradually changing to give the dawn of a new day, on top of a building could be observed the young man from another world watching as the kingdom of day and night changed. The boy had a confused look, for he did not know if he had chosen the best option.

"Do not worry so much, you'll get used to it quickly." A faint voice sounded on Godou's back and when he saw the owner of the voice, he met Donna, known as Wonder Girl. "Your suit arrived at dawn".

"I feel this is not my thing," Godou said to Donna with simplicity in his voice. "Wear a suit and save the world from super villains, those things are for those who want to be or have the ability to do that, I just want a life Normal as a normal person" Godou said telling his most selfish dream in life.

"You do not have to be but you want to, but look at this and think but you want to be a hero once more." Donna said giving Godou a sheet of paper and withdrew with a smile of a lioness playing with her prey.

Godou out of nowhere, he remembered a beautiful blond-red hair that swayed in the wind.

"I just remembered Erika" It was Godou's thought before the beautiful young woman with dark hair left. Godou looked at the folded sheet that Donna gave her, and her eyes widened in surprise and incredibility.

A drawing of him with the mask of Oni and a somewhat strange and striking costume like that of his companion John Pluto Smith but Japanese style, with the sun shining on him and a red dragon at his side with the words ...

 _You are my hero…_

 _Atte: Angela._

* * *

"You look pretty good I should say," Speedy said to Godou with a smile on his face.

"Although it's too flashy and ... it does not look like that suit more a hero than us," Wally said, still analyzing Godou.

"What does that matter, I think they made it great and it's just his style," Garth said simply.

"It's true, it looks pretty good," Donna said, looking up and down at Godou with a smile similar to Erika's.

The reason why the young titans were talking about Kusanagi Godou was because he had put on the suit that the league ordered for him.

The battle suit created by the league to act as a true hero consisted of a white fabric shirt with gold finishes and on it was a white stomach protective vest with obsidian lines, a white Hakama with Gold and over it was red leg guards with obsidian lines and a steel skirt of the same color, all part of samurai armor of the Edo era and his mask was the top of a red Oni mask with black lines and Which had horns coming out of the sides of the face and pointing to the sky, his eyes were surrounded by a red gem and besides that had on his forehead a beautiful image of the blue moon.

"No matter how it looks," Robin said to his companions. "We welcome you as one of the Young Titans, now you're part of our group and do you know how you're going to get called?"

"Yes," Godou said, looking at the note in his hand. "Rakshasa"

* * *

 **And with this we reach the end of the 2nd chapter of this fic.**

 **The truth was hoping to make more epic the way Godou accepted to be a hero but I cannot do it as I wanted and I decided to stay with this ... although I try to improve how Godou decides to be a hero rather than think of how to leave it, I want the growth of Young king changed as the story progresses.**

 **In the next chapters you can see how angry the series, while in the first chapters will see the enemies of the Young Titans and then you will see the increase of heroes to have more enemies.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed the hero costume that you believe Godou as the name of the hero, since the name by which the Crystal Eyes Princess and if I remember correctly some divine ancestors are addressed to the kings as Kings Rakshasa and from there Take the name of Godou's hero.**

 **If you have any doubts or recommendations about the fic, do not hesitate to leave it in the Reviews to answer them...**

 **Speaking of which:**

 **1stHorseman:** I am glad to know that you liked the fic; the members of haram will keep it secret for now and hope you like this new chapter.

 **enigma95:** It was for a request, although I think it is not as good as my native language.

 **TheDarkTactician:** Well, in the next few chapters you will know that.

 **RandomReview:** You are absolutely right about the criticism of my English grammar, but since I am not very good with that language, it is almost impossible for me to notice the bad grammar of the story and it is rarely that I discover a mistake in what I write To correct it, I will not say that I will try to improve because I am not sure that I can keep the promise. I'm very sorry for my grammatical errors.

 **Guest:** Again I regret my grammatical errors, I do not have much knowledge about English and I only do the basic and one thing that I have researched from other sources, I apologize once again for my bad grammar.

 **Master of Dragons God:** Thank you very much.

 **TheMysteriousOtaku:** I know. I try to improve the problems with grammatical errors, although I see it complicated because neither in my stories in Spanish I try not to have grammatical errors or look where it fails, if I am loose in Spanish it is more complicated in English, but I will try.

 **Ishzarkanlanne:** Well here is the new chapter of the series.

 **Time Hollow:** Well, the new chapter arrived, although I had not updated the series at any time, I imagine that he got used to reading and it was easier to read than the previous time. Anyway, here is the update of the new chapter.

 ** _Without more to say…_**

 ** _We read later…_**

 ** _Leave a Review._**


	3. Chapter 3

**[A new life]**

In an immense T-shaped tower on one of the small islands in New York, that was the headquarters of the Teen Titans, which had a huge diversity of everything for every kind of thing, from rooms for the titans until normal rooms and training places.

In 5 rooms were the original 5 founders of the teen titans. Robin's room was a dark room full of various bat-shaped gadgets, pictures and pictures of him and Batman working together before he quits, as well as having some memories of the adventures he has had with his new group.

In another room was Aqualad who had a room full of a very ... maritime style, fish in many places and with a dark blue environment, photos of his time in Atlantis with his king, as well as a diverse amount of sound recordings of sea.

In Speedy's room it was formed from a dump of arrows and his quiver lying somewhere on the floor, with clothes everywhere in the room and with photos taken by Green Arrow when he was an apprentice.

Kid Flash's room was much more orderly compared to his other companions, the photos with his uncle Barry hanging in order in front of his bed and with everything in a suitable place, in addition to his suit hanging in the closet.

The rooms of Wonder Girl and the latest Titan were empty, but on the outskirts of the island you could see how the two of them were running at a morning trot when the sun was just rising, for Donna it was a somewhat boring workout and for Godou It was an inhabited waking up early for some personal reason.

"I did not think anybody else would train from that early," Donna said with sincerity in her voice as she ran along with Godou. "Although I must say that I do not think it's exactly for a combat training reason, so what is the reason for this? Training walk? "The Amazon asked the young king of another world.

"In my world I have a very lazy friend to which I must wake up every morning so that I do not arrive late to school, that's why every morning I wake up early like a habit that I cannot get rid of" Godou explained to his companion Titan With a soft and calm voice, then the Amazon turned to see the young man.

Donna was really attentive to the young man since he joined the Titans the day before, he was not a strong person or very fast, he was not a strategist or a genius, he was just a guy with enormous power that could only be used in battles

If compared to Robin, it was very likely that the bird would win with his knowledge in martial arts and his strategies against different rivals, Kid Flash could beat the gods killer with his supersonic speed and Garth could also with his Atlantean battle style as the water manipulation ... possibly only Speedy would be the only one who could be on par with the king if he did not hit or use his arrows well.

She knew that just by looking at the boys ... then, why could not she stop seeing the killer as a victor? He had no experience in real combat but she could not stop thinking that she could defeat Dick.

Wally is a very skilled sprinter in the use of his powers, because she could not stop thinking that Godou would defeat Wally with simplicity and a mocking smile on his face, while the young man was unconscious.

In every imaginary battle in his head, he could not stop thinking that Garth would be like a clown fish that fought mockingly against a mighty sea dragon, as well as Roy who was the target of arrows that Godou stole and used against him. .

That was that intense feeling that I felt when I wanted to see the boy in battle. Since Seth's defeat, Donna was intrigued by the skill of the young warrior and as an Amazon; a strong boy was something she could not stop thinking about.

"What kind of villains do you fight?" Godou asked Donna in a curious voice The amazon looked confused at the young man with dark hair at the sudden question given by the young king "I know very little of this world, but I know most of the enemies of the superheroes, but which are the villains that you Teen Titans have to defeat" I explain better his doubt the young man of black hair to the amazon.

"We have different enemies in reality, we do not have one or one for each of us" Donna explained to her new partner "Some of the villains we have defeated are a group called the 5 of evil, who are simple novices or even some crooks they go from there to doing bad things ... But the worst of our enemies is definitely a professional killer called Deathstroke "Donna told Godou seriously in her voice.

Godou was impressed, so young boys had as an enemy a professional killer in his sights, in a certain way he could understand that, the heretical gods were not exactly human with normal abilities.

The sun was slowly beginning to gain ground in the sky blue and the heroes would rise soon to start a new day. The 2 young people who were running around the island where they were, decided it was time to go back to the base and take a bath.

Both continued with their way to the base of the titans and climbed the elevator. Donna looked at Godou, who was breathing peacefully and wiping his sweat with his arm; he was really unprepared and did not seem to keep an alarmed style like other heroes when he met people they barely know.

"You really are confident, right?" It was the question Donna asked her partner and he turned to confused "I say, you are not on alert or even keep your companion under surveillance, you must be extremely confident that with your powers you can defeat me, right?" Donna and Godou said blinking a couple of times "Do not tell me you never thought I could betray you and attack you."

"I really had not thought about that" Godou said with a nervous smile to his training partner, Donna could not believe that the young man could be so naive and leave his trust in others.

"HAHAHA" Donna let out a loud laugh at what her partner was saying "I can´t believe how stupid you are, there's no way a person can trust you that much or even think you can be betrayed, you're really an idiot, right? " Godou blushed a bit at the smile of the beautiful dark-haired amazon, although he was already used to being called an idiot by other people, still hurt a little "But I do not hate idiots like you" Donna finished saying to her partner.

Godou was somewhat confused but decided to ignore that, understanding the women was not exactly his strength, since he has to deal with Erika and the others ... remembering that Godou sighed, really wanted to see his companions.

Arriving at the floor of the tower, Donna and Godou separated to go wherever they went. Godou was on his way to the shower, he had to bathe to wipe the sweat from the morning training he had with Donna.

* * *

 _10 MINUTES LATER_

Godou came out of the bathroom covered only by a towel around the waist, on leaving I watch as Dick approached with his change of clothes and a towel; both looked at each other's faces, one freshly bathed and the other barely making it to the bathroom.

"Waking up early to be the 1st to use the bathroom, good strategy" Dick said as he entered the bathroom "Although it would be better to take a change of clothes and change inside, we must not forget that we are living together with an Amazon" He said in a prank tone the hero former partner of Batman to Rakshasa.

Godou knew very well that he lived with a girl in the tower, but the possibility of finding it was very low when the whole place was very big and especially when it was not going to take almost anything to finish bathing and go to his room some clothes.

Along the way I watch as the heroes barely woke up and prepared to go to the bathroom, Godou walked to where his room was and entered his room; it was quite simple compared to the rooms of other young heroes.

Both the wall and floor was clean and had no more than a closet and a bed as an overnight drawer next to his bed, he did not have many things with him really to need a lot of space, plus he did not come from that dimension to Ask them to take their things to their new home.

He took a short-sleeved black shirt over a black long-sleeved vest with black denim trousers that fit his body quite well, and he did not have any change clothes and managed to get some clothes.

Godou looked at his room and it was really simple. It did not really bother him, it was always a person who was looking for peace and tranquility in a simple place like his room that did not have unnecessary things ... but talking about necessary things...

* * *

 _IN THE DINING ROOM TITAN TOWER_

"You repeat me the question again" Dick asked who was wearing his Robin suit at that time to Godou who wore a casual clothes, but because Godou had entered and asked for something quite strange is that Robin asked that the question be repeated .

"What if you know of a place where you can get a part-time job?" He repeated the important question that Godou did to Dick in a serious way, which confused the boy wonder as the other heroes.

"It's not for nothing, but because you're looking for a part-time job," Garth asked curiously in his voice.

"Because I have nothing, NOTHING" Godou repeated the last word, but the titans did not understand what he meant "They may have forgotten that I am from another universe" And again the boys seemed not to understand the point "Compared to you I do not come from This world and I have nothing, no clothes or money, I need a part-time job with the intention of buying important things."

Young people now understood what Godou meant by looking for a part-time job, they got some money for their parents or even for the heroes with whom they worked to survive separately and without counting the things they already had ... but and a person who is not of this dimension.

"I will go for a walk around the city to see if I can find a job, let me know if you need me for something," Godou said to the youth in front of him as he prepared to go to the city in search of a job.

"Wait" Robin stopped and threw an object to Godou that managed to catch him; it was a small circular object with a red T in the center "It is a communicator of the titans, if something happens it will start to sound so is alert if you get employment "Robin said with a smile.

Godou nodded and went to the elevator entrance with the idea of looking for a way to earn money, but the heroes watched Robin.

"It really is a good idea to go out in search of a job being as novice as it is" Wally asked Dick "My uncle says it is very difficult for a job as a hero to be easy to take with a job not related to the proximity of the problems, besides that I do not believe that he wears his suit as he does not have experience in this world ".

"Neither do us" Robin told Kid Flash like the other heroes' companions "Learning the difficulty of life with the life of a hero is something that we must learn; besides he has a good point to look for one. It was clothes from Batman when he was a little younger "Dick said to his companions revealing Godou's clothes that day.

"I thought I saw a few clothes of my uncle in his things" Wally said remembering when I help Godou with the box that I send the league after joining the Teen Titans "I even think I saw Superman clothes."

"Good morning" I greet the Amazon to her companions who were sitting having breakfast, then I noticed that the new member of the group was missing "Where is Godou?" Donna asked not to see the new member of the young titans in any chair and she doubted that she would continue in his fourth simpleton.

"He went out to the city to look for a part-time job" Garth told Donna to see that she was interested in the new titan, so she observed the boys with a look of incredibility "What?" Garth asked when he saw Donna look.

"They let Godou go alone to a place he does not know to look for a job" The boys nodded to the beautiful girl's question "They let a person who does not know an entire city wander alone in the city without knowing where to go or how to return to the tower "Robin to see the point that Donna wanted to give simply replied.

"Everything will be fine Donna, give Godou an intercom of the titans and that already contains a GPS map to tell you how to return" Before Robin's response the wonder girl with the smile of a lioness asked a question that showed the superiority of gender in when it comes to verbal battles.

"And you taught him how to use it before he left?" Robin, upon hearing the question, was silent at once; he had forgotten that he had not taught Godou how to use the functions that were in the titans' communicator.

Robin really hated it when Donna observed great flaws in some things when he planned them, the communicator was really complicated to use or understand for normal people and it was very likely that Godou did not manage to access almost any of the options on his own, he could send to Kid Flash but it was possible that Godou learned at a slower level than Wally learned when he taught the Titans how to use them.

"Well it's okay" Donna said searching the refrigerator for some food "He is also to blame for not asking for an explanation of how the communicator works or anything, as long as it comes to the moment of truth when an event happens everything should be Well "Donna took a hamburger from the refrigerator" Breakfast even before leaving "I ask again and Robin denied" As expected from an idiot king ".

The boys continued with their food before doing what they had to do in daily work, they had to worry about their new partner but it was obvious that if Godou did not say or ask anything he wanted to take care of everything himself, they were not going to complain when the same young man did not think about that and simply went elsewhere in search of a job.

* * *

 _IN THE CITY OF NEW YORK_

Kusanagi Godou had come to the city where young aspiring heroes would have their base of operations as a place they protected, walking thought about the places that could accept him for a part-time job, he knew that as a 16 year old it was unlikely that anyone I hired him thinking he was a young man who was running away from school.

With only 2 weeks after the defeat of the goddess Circe an event hit the land of Germany and magicians asked for help to the young demon king of Japan to be able to take care of it, because apparently a divine artifact had awakened a very dangerous god.

More that had happened was planned by the warlike god known as Seth with the intention of eliminating the demon gods who were weak and recruiting those who were strong to try to take the place of the most powerful steel god. Seth had planned to free various dragons or steels of mythology to test each Campione and see if it was useful.

Godou was the 1st to fall in the test and the biggest problem is that Seth had been so interested in his 1st opponent that he did not prove the other demon kings with the intention of having Godou as his right hand to take the title of the God stronger among the [Steel], Obviously Godou refused the option and Seth would not surrender until seeing him as his ally.

Godou had problems when he noticed that Seth had great problems once he got the power of Draig and created a new plan that even now was victorious, even now the reprisals continued to happen to be in slow periods of time, but he should not think about it but concentrate to stop Seth.

As he thought about how hard his life turned out to be like the actions that led to this development going through his head, at times like this he wished he could see his 1st friend of divine class as the god he had murdered, Verethragna would undoubtedly be a lot of help in these moments.

The city was really big, possibly as much as Akihabara was. But such big cities brought problems on each side and it was no wonder when he saw an old woman trying to cross the street.

Godou was not a hero who wore a cape but he was extremely kind. He took the old woman's hand and helped her across the street. At the next corner he had to help a young man who was almost thrown by a truck, saving a cat that was at the top of a tree by the request of children who almost cried.

Help foreigners who did not speak English to find the police post and find the place they were looking for, help a girl who had separated from her mother in a huge market in the center of the city, help a man who was in a motorcycle that I spilled and the heavy vehicle was on him.

"How many more things are going to happen this day?" Godou asked with a sigh in his mouth. "I have helped so many people and I have not found a place that I can accept for a part-time job." His goal apparently was not met no matter how much I'll try it "I'll check if there's any place that looks for an employee."

Godou continued with his walk with the intention of being able to find a little money working, of course the people he had helped gave him a thank you (except for the children but his parents) but he still had to find a place to get a job Part-time.

Because he noticed the positions around him to see which of them was looking for an employee, because of that I do not notice how a person was in front of him and ended with an old cliché that one did not expect to happen outside of Japan.

 _[POW][KYAAA][POW]_

Godou had hit a lady, quickly got up and watched as an object was on the side, took the object that was a cell phone and observed the owner of the communication team.

A beautiful black hair like the infinite space of a white skin like the peach and blue eyes like the infinite sky, a pretty beautiful face with fine features that gave it a huge beauty. A white shirt that left the first 2 buttons open revealing part of his bust and a red long-sleeved vest and a black leather miniskirt that did not exceed the knees, the beautiful woman looked up to see the hand of his attacker.

"I'm sorry you're fine" Godou asked the beautiful woman with black hair who took the young man's hand, then Godou helped the woman to stand "Your cell" delivered Godou the object to the beautiful woman.

"Thank you and you have nothing to apologize for, I was enthralled with the cell phone and I did not really notice where I was going" The beautiful lady apologized to the young man "I have already explained the shock, now you have not noticed, you were trying to connect with me like the other 6 guys who tried it before."

Before the accusation of the beautiful lady Godou had blushed strongly, because things like that would never go through his head.

"I would not do something like that" Godou said blushingly to the beautiful lady "I just watched if some place was looking for ..." Godou could not finish his sentence because something sounded in the distance.

"Help me, they stole me" A beautiful woman shouted at the same time as a man wearing a balaclava who was running with the lady's bag.

Godou saw the thief coming and turned to see the beautiful woman with whom he spoke "Sorry" The lady looked confused at the words of Godou, and then the young man took the woman's bag.

The lady thought that the young man was going to steal her bag like the other man, but Godou took the bag and hit the thief with him when he passed by, leaving the thief lying on the ground confused by what had happened.

Godou with the battle experience knew how to deal with small problems like that and then kicked hard on the left shoulder of the man, who shouted and released the grip on the bag which made Godou take the stolen purse.

The police took the thief fallen by the mysterious young man and the lady who had been robbed approached the young man who had his bag.

"Thank you very much for stopping the thief" With a voice worthy of a woman of high birth thanked the beautiful woman with orange-brown hair tied with a long silver needle, the skin of the lady was white as peach and chestnut eyes with his thin face, he wore a white short-sleeved shirt under a type of sweater and wore blue denim pants. Godou was impressed with the perfect body of the beautiful woman.

"There is no need to thank me, I just did what anyone would have done" Godou said with a smile on his face but the girls had a drop of sweat falling down the back of his neck "Your purse, lady" Godou said handing the purse to the young lady.

"Thank you very much," the lady said with a smile. "What is your name?" asked the young lady who had saved her purse from the thief.

"My name is Godou Kusanagi" The young man introduced himself while giving a small bow to the lady, because it was something that a person felt had to face a lady who seemed to be of high birth.

"My name is Katsuragi Mari and again thank you for helping me" said the beautiful lady with a smile "If you need help with something let me know and I will help you, I would feel bad if I did not return the favor to help me" Godou upon hearing that quickly said the reason for his departure.

"Know of a place that offers part-time work" Godou asked the lady who was surprised by Godou's sudden question "I've been looking for a while now for a place that looks for a part-time employee, knows a place to look for to a person for a job."

The lady was left thinking about a place to help the young man who had the idea of looking for a job, but then the 1st lady with whom he had started a conversation observed the purse that was used as a weapon to stop the theft, and then I observe something that I call your attention.

"In case you were wondering the girl whose bag was used weapon is called Lois Lane and I think apart from looking for a job you should do something with this" Godou turned to see the lady with whom impact a while ago, that beautiful lady showed a broken watch that was made of gold "It seems that it broke when it hit the head of the thief".

Godou seeing that he had broken a precious object of Lois felt guilty and took out of his wallet about $ 150, which he had obtained from all the people he had helped all day, Lois to see that the young man was really giving all the money he had he smiled sweetly.

"You do not have to worry so much about that it was just a joke, it's just a replica that I bought a friend is not anything valuable" Lois said to the young "It does not cost so much so I only take the $ 50" With a smile I take the ticket more small that the young man had with a smile.

"I know" Mari said surprising the 2 people who were speaking normally "I know a friend who is looking for an employee as a waiter, you have experience with that" Mari asked the young man with black hair.

"I have worked in some restaurants at the request of my grandfather or my mother" Inform Godou because Mari was not lying, as a member of the Kusanagi family she has been in all kinds of things that many normal people could not do.

"That sounds good." Mari said to the young teenager who had helped her. "Then come follow me so you can see where your new job will be." Mari said to walk as a guide.

Godou was behind her and Lois thinking that nothing interesting could happen, he decided to follow them too, in the way he could annoy the boy a bit more by using his bag as a weapon. In a way, it felt strange to have to go with them, although the desire to annoy the boy she had crashed that morning was missed.

As a side note, if Liliana had been present at that moment she would have said that Godou's skill as a womanizer conqueror had entered into function, as well as starting to write the names of what she would call the "Future Concubines" of the king.

While that happened in the outskirts of the city in the tallest building that there was in that area you could see a shadow that looked at what was more in front of your sight, the beautiful city to which the young heroes had to defend with strength and skill, with a serpentine smile on his face the mysterious shadow was about to take action.

* * *

 _WITH GODOU_

After almost half an hour the 3 arrived at the place where Mari had told them to go, finding a fairly simple or not so flashy bar. A sign with the legend "A Demon Drink" with letters in red and that was not different to a tavern of the old west that used to visit the cowboys in former times.

The interior contrasted with what seemed to be seen from the outside. A beautiful painting recreated with dark colors that gave it an atmosphere similar to the Gothic with various images of circles like pentagrams or images with demons defeated angels everywhere, the tables with the same decorations and without commenting what the bar was.

"That brings you so early to my place, Mari" He said a beautiful voice to the lady who had entered with a young man and another beautiful lady, who turned to see the owner of such a beautiful voice.

A beautiful young woman with brown hair that did not overcome the beginning of her back as well as an almost pale white skin that highlighted the large violet eyes she had, a beautiful face of a high-born lady with fine features that made her a beautiful woman who it was compared to Lucretia Zola. A dress stuck to her red body was what embraced her unreal curvaceous body like an hourglass and heels to make her look a little taller.

"I did not know you were women or young guys" Said the beautiful lady to see Mari with Lois and Godou.

"That joke was so good that I almost forgot to laugh Venelana" Mari said to her friend "It is also obvious that you know the most famous woman on Metropolis television" Mari said pointing to Lois "She only came to bother the young man, but there is a reason for my visit "Mari said to Venelana with a smile on her face.

"I'm not going to lend you money," Venelana said to her old friend with a mocking smile.

"I did not come for that" Mari replied turning her eyes at the joke of her friend "Today you woke up joker is not it?" She asked sarcastically in her voice "Anyway, you can give the young man a job" Venelana raised an eyebrow thinking it was a joke from her friend "I'm serious".

"And because you want me to work for someone so young and because you do not give her a job," Venelana asked her friend with brown hair.

"You know that my husband is very jealous and would not allow me to have a man as an employee and since I prevent a thief from stealing my purse I decided to help him, and since he is looking for a job I thought he would help you more than me" Mari's response to her friend with a nice smile on her face.

The beautiful woman by the name of Venelana observed the young man who did not seem very brave to defend a person from a drunk or simply violent man, he was not attractive enough for a woman to fall at his feet at once and even carry no more than one innocent aura worthy of a young man who retained his virginity, how could he be useful in this type of premises.

"I do not think it's a good idea Mari" Said Venelana observing her best friend "I doubt that a bar like this is suitable for this boy, with how fragile he will not last a minute working" It was Venelana's response after observing Godou, but the king frowned at the way he was described "If you want to bring a man to the business even if he has experience in a bar before."

Before Mari answered what her friend indicated a voice was the one who responded "I have lived many things that you cannot imagine, it may not look like it but I can do things that others do not" Godou said with a powerful voice to match his serious look.

The women were surprised at the young man's sudden manner of speaking, but Venelana, with a diabolical but beautiful smile on her face, was not going to let a brat talk to her that way in her room.

"Then you know how to cook" Venelana asked Godou with a superior look.

"I am a person who is bored of being more than 2 days in the kitchen and who would eat the same for a whole week without getting fed up, but my food, although not comparable with a 5-star restaurant, has a great flavor" I inform Godou to Venelana with a serious look that showed his sincerity.

Both people looked each other in the eye with the intention of demonstrating their will against the other, Venelana sought to demonstrate to the child that he was not easy prey with which he should treat himself as well as demonstrate his experience in that place, but the king was not going to feeling overwhelmed only by a glance when he was fighting against the same gods face to face, something like that could hardly intimidate him.

 **[CRACK][CLAP]**

The door of the restaurant / bar opened and everyone present turned around to see who had entered so early in a bar. A drunken man showed a red color on his face while his body moved tremblingly because of the alcohol in his intoxicated body, the man observed Venelana to smile grotesquely, causing a huge disgust in those present and a very bad feeling to Venelana.

"Venelana mi love" He said with a gloomy voice that shook not only the body of the named "My beloved Russian lady to whom my body asks, again I come to confess my love to you, leaving this place is always the best and when you come with me." The man walked in a stable way approaching the presents ... rather he approached Venelana.

"Go away Arnold, I've told you many times that I have nothing to do with you and I do not love you" Said Venelana to the drunk man who was still approaching "Do not come any closer or call the police, get away" Venelana backed away a little while disgusting man approached with that grim smile.

"Come on my love; do not be afraid, I'm just going to show you all my love." Arnold said as he got closer and closer to Venelana, but then a young man got in front of him with an irritating look. "You want something?" Arnold asked annoyed as Godou frowned. He frowned at the smell of alcohol from the man.

"Maybe because of alcohol your ears do not work, she said to stay away" Godou's voice resonated with a great power that surprised the women, but the man intoxicated with alcohol did not seem very happy to see how that boy could interfere with his beloved Venelana and him.

"Do not you think I'll let you take me away from my love as well as nothing? Move or you'll have a hole in the middle of your head. "Pulling a gun out of one of his pockets as he pointed to the side of Godou's head, Arnold threatened with a look between would like Godou drunk.

The women were shocked to see how the young man was pointed in his head by a gun in the hands of a drunk person, but if they tried to take his cell phone to call the police it was more than obvious that Arnold would shoot either Godou or I called them, but the young man observed Arnold's eyes without fear but with great anger in them.

"I am a peaceful person who hates violence thinking that everything can be solved with a talk, but I warn you ... my patience is running out ... Put down your weapon and retreat right now" Arnold angry at the words of the kid who thought he was better than he.

 _[SMASH]_

A strong blow took the air out of the drunken man who recoiled. Godou took Arnold's right arm to strike the ulnar ante (anterior portion of the elbow) causing the drunken man to drop the gun, Godou took the man's arm once more for a skill to throw the man to the ground.

 _[SMASH]_

The man by the shock was out of play (unconscious) by the blow as the movement that caused the alcohol in his blood to give him a somnolent effect, Mari took out the cell phone by calling 911 once the drunken man fell to the ground.

* * *

 _A FEW MINUTES AFTER_

New York policemen entered the bar while carrying an unconscious like handcuffed drunk who would not see freedom in a long time, while inside were present rather more calm than when the man entered the police heard the story of the 3 women that for a single part it seemed hard to believe.

"Then the drunken man came with intent to rape Venelana but because a boy stopped him, he pulled a gun pointing the gun at the head of the boy who in turn managed to disarm the drunk man" Mari nodded to the words of the police In turn, the present did not know if this really was true.

The police leader was a man in his mid-twenties with short black hair trimmed with a dark complexion and blue eyes somewhat expressionless, something striking was a scar on his right eye in the form of a claw of some animal that highlighted the fierce face of man He wore the typical police suit while wearing a necklace with the image of a cross.

"Alright" Said the policeman while keeping his notebook for the case "For now we retire with the matter attended, but one more things before leaving" The police informed the audience to turn to see Godou "How old are you" Surprised by the sudden question Godou replied confused.

"16" The young man with black hair responded with sincerity, the policeman raised an eyebrow "I really am 16 years old".

"I believe you" It was the police response to Godou who believed that the policeman believed him to be a liar "If you are so young ... Why are not you in school and what are you doing in a bar at this time?" It was the policeman's question to the young man with a serious look.

"That's none of your business" It was Godou's dry response to the policeman in a serious voice, then the two stared at each other without turning back.

"Just do not get in trouble brat" were the words of the police before leaving the bar of Venelana without saying more.

Godou stayed still where he was. Once the atmosphere calmed down among the people who were still inside the bar, the voice of one of the 3 beautiful women was who broke the ghostly silence that surrounded them.

"I want you here at 7:30 P.M. not a minute or a minute less" Everyone present turned to see Venelana saying those words, Godou was the one who was more confused by those words. Venelana rolled her eyes when she saw that the young man did not understand his words "I am hiring you" I explain better the beautiful woman with brown hair to the black-haired boy who was extremely surprised "You have just shown me that you can deal with customers who are drunk to their maximum extent, although it is only necessary to know if you serve as a waiter ".

"I have not worked as one for some time, but I have confidence in my ability as a waiter" It was Godou's response to the owner of the place.

"I hope so" It was Venelana's response to Godou "Then I see you at 7:30 in this place so you can prepare with your uniform and catch up with the menu and the rest, do not be late" Venelana warned Godou with a strong look to which Godou responded with a smile on his face.

Having said that, Mari and Lois, as well as Godou, left the bar A Demon Drink, Mari said goodbye to Godou because she had to return home before her husband called him worried. Lois stayed with that mysterious young man as when they collided.

A new and somewhat uncomfortable silence began to rule over both creating a somewhat tense atmosphere between the 2. Due to the short time interacting together they did not have a topic of conversation at that moment, the sound of silence only broken by the songs of the birds was the only thing that happened in that area in front of the bar where the police had been minutes before. Lois thought of a way to break that annoying and uncomfortable silence in an ineffective way, it was not until a sound other than the birds broke the silence.

 _[GRRRJ]_

Godou's stomach began to sound because he had left the tower of the titans without having eaten anything. Godou blushed at the sound of his stomach tilted his head to the opposite side of where Lois was, but that sound had given him the perfect idea of what to do at that moment to end that awkward situation.

"What do you think if we go to a nearby restaurant, although this area is more likely to be junk food like pizza or hamburgers or something like that?" Godou looked surprised at the beautiful woman who had broken the silence first. "It sounds like you have not had breakfast yet and I'm not a demon to ignore a young man who barely gets a job and let him die of hunger ... besides it's your reward for saving the day of that disgusting man. "

Godou wanted to refuse to accept that when he did not have the money either to pay for the consumed or to return the money used by the other person. Raised by Ichirou for most of his childhood and part of adolescence, Godou obtained a strong courage to always help a friend without caring about the rest as well as always maintaining a proper horsemanship of a man on the right track. Among one of the various things learned from his grandfather had to pay for what he and his partner ordered.

Just ignoring those rules or manners taught by his grandfather (one of the few things that Godou appreciated) was something he could not even think of, but the roar of his stomach did not leave anything simple for the young demon king. Thinking he could get good money working in that bar, it was likely that he could return the money to the beautiful woman and invite her to eat as compensation for having invited him at that time.

As a side note, Godou's own grandfather. Ichirou, had broken that rule on several occasions just to have a 2nd appointment with any girl who seemed attractive or who deserved a 2nd visit, which he did not teach his grandson.

* * *

 _IN A RESTAURANT_

Sitting at a table facing each other was Lois Lane as Kusanagi Godou; both had arrived at a simple family restaurant where they could eat. Godou had left the tower in search of a part-time job at 10:00 A.M. and now it was 1:15 P.M. With a sigh he could notice the 3 hours and 15 minutes it had taken him to find a job as well as how annoying he was.

"They have already decided what to eat" It was the question of a very kind waitress to the 2 people sitting at the table.

"I'm going to order a cup of coffee with an order of eggs to taste and bacon." It was Lois' request to the waitress who pointed out the order of the girl.

"Bring me the biggest hamburger and one Coca Cola and a plate of chips" Without delay I command the young man who needed to gather energy to spend the rest of the day "And a smile please" With a request joking game both the waitress and Lois cocked their heads in confusion over those words.

"How cute, flirting with an older girl likes me" said the waitress with a nice smile on her face.

"No, it's not that," said Godou extremely embarrassed. "In Japan it's something ..." common "that in certain service positions a client asks for a smile from the waitress / waiter as an extra at no cost, I just said it for ... some strange reason"

"I see," the waitress said. "But the client whatever he asks." And the young woman gave a smile of happiness to the young man who asked her for a smile.

"The Japanese do have strange ways of flirting" With the sudden words of Lois, Godou turned to see her with surprise in his eyes "Crashing with a girl to then use your bag as a weapon, flirt with a 2nd girl and then go to a bar just to flirt with a 3rd girl and end up on a date with the 1st solo to flirt with a waitress, I can´t understand how the Japanese can coquettishly ".

"We Japanese are not like that" It was Godou's words blushing at Lois' accusations "I would appreciate it if you would stop playing like that with me, being considered a womanizer or something like that does not seem fun to me".

"I'm sorry" Lois said with a funny smile "I do not usually talk so confidently with people I barely know but, something really makes me act normally with you, and what does a 16-year-old looking for a job in NY" Godou was silent Once the question was asked "It does not matter if you do not want to but, it is not better to release the load".

"It's not easy to explain" Godou said with a more serious tone.

"Okay, we do not know each other enough to trust me, it's fine," Lois said without taking the young man's voice with malice.

"Your orders" The waitress returned along with the customers' food.

The beautiful girl brought the food of both, without hesitation Godou began to eat to recover the energy used for that day. Lois smiled to see the young man calmly eating his order, still felt strange to want to know better a young man who barely knew, but his instinct was never wrong ... he was constantly with Superman.

* * *

 _IN THE CENTER OF NEW YORK_

While people walked with happiness and calmness in their mind for the beautiful day, a shadow smiled on the top of a building while observing people in their peaceful life. A light lit up in his hands showing a brown book.

"Let's see if what they say about you is true" A great amount of energy began to gather where the shadow was, showing reddish eyes like the very blood that shone with great interest.

Without anyone noticing by a strange magic, in the center a dark energy began to surround itself to form a form that was difficult to identify. A pair of orange eyes opened as the entity rose to form the body of a human, and then smiled with some malice.

"It's time to hunt" And with a dangerous voice warned the new person who had appeared out of nowhere in the city.

* * *

 **And with this I come to the end of this new chapter.**

 **I apologize to those who expected more action in this chapter, but because I must give an important development for the story is that I do not pay much attention to the battle. But you should not worry, in the next chapter there will be a battle worthy of the demon king along with the titans.**

 **In this chapter as you will have noticed it was a subject of how Godou could live in a world where he is completely alone. Thinking about what work the young demon king could get, a bar job occurred to me, because in my opinion it fit pretty well with Godou's personality.**

 **If you are wondering about Mari Katsuragi (Kami Nomi Zo Shiru Sekai) or Venelana (Highschool DxD) in the fic, I wanted to avoid creating more Oc apart from the villains as some allies of the series and look for characters from other animes, although obviously one of the 2 will be the typical lover of the hero who ends up saving several times.**

 **One more thing; the story is divided into various sagas that I believe, this saga is the [Start Saga] and as the name suggests, is the saga in which Godou is accustomed to be a hero as to have a new life.**

 **The time or duration of a saga should vary between 10 to 15 chapters approximately, it may be more or less, when a saga is ending and starting then I will know at the end of the chapter.**

 **Review:**

 **1stHorseman:** I'm glad to know you're enjoying my horrible grammar.

 **enigma95:** In the Yu-Gi-Oh because I wanted him to be an Egyptian god and in this ... simply because he did not want to think about another god or use one already known as Loki was.

On the grammar ... I doubt I will improve it unless I really learn the English language 100% but I'm not very good with the languages, but I'm glad to know that you can accept these horrors of mine and Godou's age is about 16 the 17 but in his world the civil war still does not happen ... still and it is possible that it introduces him to a school, although I am still thinking about that.

 **TheDarkTactician:** I'm glad to know that you like battle scenes because I consider myself extremely lazy in that area and I hope you like this chapter.

 **RandomReview:** He has most of his divine rights under control since he has spent about 1 year and 8 months with them in his original world although the civil war of demon kings has not yet passed, in addition to the fact that the red dragon form of the sun does not It is a divine right that you control because you have restrictions like your Verethragna rights.

Godou cannot train his powers as you say so it is more or less training in battles although in itself he simply fights based on instinct no matter how much he trains with young heroes.

And although actually building the Harem is part of my intention as a writer of this series, to be able to give worthy battles as well as a proper story with the crossing of these "series" is a challenge of my own that I plan to continue, although I hope you like the story with everything and not only for Godou's women's murderous moments, although it's your decision in reality.

I hope you enjoy the series.

 **Guest:** That throughout the world the clouds of a strong storm appeared from nowhere and did not seem to end the creation of gray clouds and by the force that it appeared, one could think that it would last so long that the sun would not be seen and that was a total mystery.

It was a way in which the world received a heretic god related to the storm as it was Seth and because of its power is that the world was affected so even though not in the Spanish version managed to make this well understood, I regret that you have been confused and I hope you enjoy the series.

 **Saberfang Orcalodon:** I'm glad to know that you like the series.

 **Formerlyarandomreview:** I am aware of my bad spelling and I regret that it bothers you, although I doubt that it rewrites the 1st chapter for a long time since I am very lazy for that.

 **Guest:** It's good to know that you like history and believe me, I know that my English sucks, but I do not have anyone to help me with that, so ... do what I can (raise your shoulders with a monotonous look).

 **Thomaspheasant:** Well here is the update.

 **Exilion:** You do not like ... then you do not read, I do not force you to do it so just get out of the fic if you wish, it's a proper decision to read this series just because it's harem or not.

 **Now, without more to say...**

 **We read later.**


End file.
